puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giobb's Rumble Sprinkle Calculations Theory
This theory was created for the 3 Million PoE Rumble Research Event! Properties of a sprinkle attack * A sprinkle attack is sent only when there is a minimum of 9 balls in the queue. * Multirow only happens when there are more than 9 balls in the queue but less than 18 (also known as squishing effect). * Single row is sent containing its 9 balls everytime. The value of the balls * The ball that pops a groups is worth 0! * A normal ball popped is = 1. * A dropoff ball is worth 2/3 of a normal ball. The formula of popped balls + number of extraballs*1/3) + (number of dropoff balls*2/3)/2 * Results are rounded down after every multiplication or division! * Important note about extraballs: Extraballs adds a "bonus" to original size of the group. I´m not sure yet if it is 1/3 but most of the tests correspond to the 1/3 ammount. Another detail is that the minimum bonus is 1. So when there are 2 extraballs for example the bonus will be 1 even if 2/3 is 0,666.. * Important note about sprinkle scaling: As we aren´t sure of the sprinkle scaling effect the default formula is divided by 2. But as the match progress sprinkles tend not to be halved anymore. Examples Popping: * 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 =>(remember that we do not count the popper ball) (2+0)+(0)/2=1 We have 9 groups of 3 so 9*1=9 which sends a single row. * 15 => (14+4)+(0)/2=9 * 4 4 4 4 4 => (3+1)+(0)/2=2 5*2=10 (9 single row plus 1 of the multirow) * 3d27 => (2+0)+(18)/2=10 * 4d50 => (3+1)+(33,333)/2=18 This one sends only 9 beacause of the squishing effect. Rumble sprinkle data examples These examples can be found in the rumble sprinkle data charged examples section. * 3 3 21 => 2*(2+0)+(0)/2=2 + (20+6)=(0)/2=13 total=15 Yep! It doesn´t work everytime. I´m having problems yet. But I´m working on it. * 3 3 3 3 3 4 3 13 => 6*(2+0)+(0)/2=6 + (3+1)+(0)/2=2 + (12+3,333)+(0)/2=7 total=15 * 14 3 => (13+3,666)/2=8 + (2+0)/2=1 total=9 * 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 10 => 8*(2+0)/2=8 + 9+2,333/2=5 total=13 * 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 15 => 8*(2+0)/2=8 + 14+4/2=9 total=17 It doesn´t work here too! * 4 6 4 15 => 2*3+1/2=4 + 5+1/2=3 + 14+4/2=9 total=16 * 8d1 3 3 10 => (7+1,666)+(0,666)/2=4 + 2*(2+0)/2=2 + 9+2,333/2=5 total=11 Weird! * 3 3 3 3d2 12 => 3*(2+0)/2=3 + (2+0)+(1,333)/2=1 + 11+3/2=7 total=11 * 3 3 9d5 => 2*(2+0)/2=2 + (8+2)+(3,333)/2=6 total=8 Weird again! * 9 9d2 3 => 8+2/2=5 + (8+2)+(1,333)/2=5 + (2+0)/2=1 total=11 And again... might be the sprinkle scaling indeed. * 18 21 => 17+5/2=11 <= Doesn´t work here; but work there => 20+6/2=13 * 17d15 => (16+4,666)+(10)/2=15 * 37 => 36+11,333/2=23 gets squished to 9 * 9 7d18 => 8+2/2=5 + (6+1,333)+(12)/2=9 total=14 Wrong! I'll add others later Explaining the hint videos Video 1 "Hint #1: You should know why the sprinkle attack in this video contains 12 balls." 3 3 3 4d22 => 3*(2+0)/2=3 + (3+1)+(14,666)/2=9 total=12 The later attacks form another queue. Video 2 "Hint #2: You should know why the sprinkle attack at the end of this video contains 9 balls." Left player breaks 16 and 8: 16 => (15+4,333)/2=9 <= This is the sprinkle attack at the end of the video. The 8 group forms another queue. Video 3 "Hint #3: You should know why the left-hand side never gets sprinkle attacks that use the multirow pattern." Right attacker breaks 3 10 17d3 14d5 7 5d1 3d3 6d10 4d1 3 3d2 5d6: 3 10 17d3 => (2+0)/2=1 + 9+2,333/2=5 + (16+4,666)+(2)/2=11 total=17 The result of my formula is probably off by 1 unit here because it should be 18 in order to be squished to 9 as in the video. Also, after this queue is filled I assume the sprinkle scaling goes off and attacks aren´t halved anymore. So 14d5 => (13+3,666)+(3,333)=19 which get squished to 9 Very important detail: The two previous queues got filled one right after the other so they are sent in the same attack to the oponnent who receives 9 single row + 9 single row 7 5d1 => 6+1,333=7 + (4+1)+(0,666)=2 total=9 The rest of the breaks form other queues. Conclusion There is still a significant number of tests which the formula doesn´t work but it works for a lot of other tests. The extraballs bonus and the sprinkle scaling factors cause the most trouble. I think there is another factor and I´m trying to discover it. Anyway, if ye have any suggestion please tell me via discussion page, pm or whatever. Rumble Sprinkle Calculations Theory